Goodbye My Lover
by kitoyisme
Summary: Based on the song popularized by James Blunt. Ryoma finds the day too perfect, until he witnessed something he partly hated and partly liked. What will he do when the person he loves has already been freed from someone else's protection. FujixRyo.


**Good-bye My Lover**

* * *

hey guys!! it's me again!! :)) :D hehehe... :D it's been a very long time!! :)) :D hehehe... :D well... college life isn't what I had expected it to be... it's way harder than what I had anticipated... my professors bombards us with assignments God knows what the answers are... sigh

so... I was listening to some of the songs stored on my laptop... and well... I stumbled unto the song by English musician James Blunt... well... I do believe his English... I'm too tired to check... hehehe... :D anyways... I was listening to the song... and I felt an instant wave of sadness in my heart... I don't know why... i just felt it while listening to the song... so I decided to verbalize my emotions in the form of a fic!! :D hehehe... :D yes, my friends, a fic after so many weeks.. :D hehehe... :D

Read and Review, people... :D hehehe... :D treat it as a parting gift for me... :D (I'll explain later... :D after you have read the fic... :D)

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, someone came before me... :'(... I also do not own the song... James Blunt and the recording studio (whom I forgot the name and grew tired of knowing it again) owns that wonderful piece of artwork... :D hehhe... :D**

* * *

It's a very nice and wonderful Sunday morning. The morning breeze felt so invigorating, the bright sun radiated warmly through the entire Tokyo. Ryoma decided that it would be a very nice time to play tennis and have a little sweat. He picked up his tennis attire and went on his way to a near court. On the way to the court, Ryoma met with his spiky-haired senpai, Momo.

"Ohayoo, Echizen!" Momo greeted with his usual smile.

"Ohayoo, Momo-senpai. Do you want to play some ball with me?" Ryoma asked, swinging his bag to his other shoulder.

"I would like to, Echizen, but the courts over there are already full." Momo said, pointing at the direction where he came from. "So is there and there." He began pointing at any direction that seems to make Ryoma twitch in disappointment. He was beginning to lose hope when he heard his senpai saying some good news. "However, I think Tezuka-buchou will bring Fuji-senpai to a court where only selected people knew the location." Momo said, revealing his chatty self again.

"I wonder what they're doing there." Ryoma said, looking at Momo in the eye. "Can't we just take a slight look at what they're going to do? I haven't seen buchou and Fuji-senpai play a match together. They all said that it could have been the best recorded in the history of the tennis."

"Well, it just so happens that I have heard about their conversation about the secret court. Want to check on them?" Momo didn't wait for Ryoma to say anything. He grabbed his bike that was parked on the street and signalled Ryoma to ride on the back, which Ryoma happily complied.

While they're bound for the supposedly "secret" meeting place, they chatted about random stuff, mostly about current events of the lives of people they know. Even the people of Rikkai Dai, Hyotei, St. Rudolf, and other teams that they competed with were not spared from the two's list of topics. It only took the two of them 15 minutes before they reached their destination.

"We're here, Echizen." Momo notified, signalling Ryoma to step out of the bike.

"I don't see any…" Ryoma didn't finish what he was about to say because he sees that his senpai is talking to someone on the phone.

"Echizen…" Momo started after the short, and not to mention violent, phone conversation. "I can't come with you anymore. My dad wants me home to help with his huge boxes. Do you still want to go to the court? Or would you like to have a ride again back?"

"I'm fine here, Momo-senpai. Thanks for the ride, I'll just walk my way home." Ryoma said while spinning around.

"Ok. The court is in your right, behind those bushes and trees. I'll have to go now, Echizen. Sayounara!" Momo said, turning his bike around.

"Dewa mata, Momo-senpai." Ryoma greeted back before advancing towards the direction where his talkative senpai told him. 'Does it have to be at the near country-side?' Ryoma ranted in his head as he plunged into the dense vegetation of wild thorn bushes. It took him quite a while to untangle himself from the bushes' grip. Ryoma stumbled upon a clearing with a grass court in the middle. "Well, where's buchou and Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma said, loud enough for only his ears to hear.

Ryoma was about to turn back and leave when he heard voices and echoes on a nearby shack. He walked towards the shack and listened intently at the conversation happening with the two people inside.

"Why, Kunimitsu? Why?!" Ryoma concluded that this is Fuji's voice.

"I don't know, Syusuke. I have fallen out of love for you." Ryoma, realizing that it was his buchou speaking, opened his eyes with shock.

"What do you mean you don't know? Who is it, Kunimitsu? Who is it that you crave more than my love for you?!" Fuji's voice cracked in sobs. A sigh was heard before silence. The silence was only broken by a huge thump sound. "DON'T TOUCH ME, KUNIMITSU!" Fuji's voice was firm and strong. "I have loved you more than I love tennis, photography, or my collection of cactuses! But is it still not enough for you?! Kunimitsu, I have loved you more than my life! What more can I give to you?!" Fuji's strong voice weakened drastically.

"You have nothing to do with it, Syusuke." Tezuka's voice said, definitely trying to stop the tears from falling. "It's me. The problem's me. I don't deserve the love you're giving me. I know someone will need you the way you should be needed. I'm sorry, Syusuke." A few creaks of the floor followed, then a squeak coming from the door. "Good-bye, Syusuke." Tezuka still didn't close the door; he still waited for an answer from his ex.

"Go, Kunimitsu. But I want you to bear in mind that even if you'll walk away from me, a part of my life is already with you. I don't regret the time I have spent with you, it's already there." A slight silence followed. "I'd still love you, Kunimitsu."

"No, Syusuke. Forget about me. Forget about all of the things we have done. I want you to move on without me, just as I'll have to move on, without you." Tezuka replied with a shaky voice. "Syusuke, I don't want to see you hurt each time we'll meet. I want you to be happy…" Tezuka's sentence was cut-short by Fuji's interruption.

"But I am happy! With you!" Syusuke exclaimed, breaking in loud sobs that are audible from Ryoma's place.

"No, Syusuke. Be happy with someone else, not me." A short silence followed the conversation of Ryoma's senpai and buchou. "Good-bye, Syusuke." Tezuka broke the silence and closed the door, quickly running to a bicycle parked nearby. He sped off, not bothering fixing his safety gear in place. He just sped away like he's being followed by angry packs of wild animals.

Ryoma broke his stare at his buchou and approached the door. He looked at the back-side of Fuji. He stared and stared for more than a minute.

"Good-bye, my lover." Fuji breathes out as he picked up a guitar lying on the floor. He began strumming the guitar to make a very melodious tune.

Ryoma joined Fuji on the bench when Fuji began singing a song so lonely, so sad, and so heart-broken. "Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started, looking at the wet face of Fuji.

Fuji didn't reply, he just continued to sing the sad lyrics of the song. "Did I disappoint you or let you down? ...Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?" Fuji sang with all of his broken heart. The tears just kept flowing through the time. After a few moments, Ryoma notices that Fuji stopped singing but kept strumming the guitar. Ryoma was about to ask, but Fuji spoke before him. "Kunimitsu sings this part." Fuji said, answering Ryoma's unasked question. "It's one of his many favourite songs."

Ryoma didn't feel himself this day. He felt something was wrong, and he had proven it when he hugged Fuji warmly. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I being too soft?!' He ranted on his mind as he comforted his crying and heart-broken senpai. Silence won over the two men for a while, only the sound of the strings of the guitar being strum could be heard. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Ryoma began to whisper something continuously. At first, Fuji thought it was just some muttering that he couldn't understand. But after some time, Ryoma's voice slowly became louder. Fuji could already make out that Ryoma's singing the part that Tezuka usually sings with Fuji.

"_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you."_

When the song ended, silence once again dominated the entire shack. Fuji only looked intently at Ryoma and vice versa. Not a single sound was heard as the two just stared at the other person with unreadable faces. "Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started, breaking the sweet air of silence between him and his senpai.

"Hm?" Fuji asked, tearing his gaze away from Ryoma.

"Play a game with me?" Ryoma invited, tilting his head lower to hide the crimson-tinted cheeks of his. "You don't have to…" Ryoma quickly said, noticing that Fuji wasn't going to reply any time soon. "I know that this day has been very stressing for you, with all the things that have happened just this morning. You can't…"

"I'd be glad to play with you, Echizen." Fuji interrupted with a smile pasted on his sad face, picking his racquet that he had brought for a match with Tezuka. With that said, the two went to the court that Fuji and Tezuka always use whenever they would meet up with each other.

The two players were already exhausted, so they decided to stop even before the game ended. They sat at a shade of a huge evergreen tree, panting for air. "Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started, not completely recovering from his lack of oxygen.

"Yes?" Fuji replied, relaxing into a more comfortable, slouching position.

"How much do you love buchou?" Ryoma asked, looking straight ahead at the lush green bushes that act as an organic fence for the court.

Fuji released a soft sigh and looked upwards. "Even if he ended our relationship earlier, I still love him more than I have ever loved myself. It's not that easy to forget something that you value the most." Fuji said dramatically, but not a tear was shed.

Ryoma felt a sharp pain on his heart. 'Maybe not now… I'll give him time.' Ryoma concluded, trying to fight away the extreme hurting in his heart. "Oh…" He just said, trying so hard not to show his emotions to Fuji.

"Don't worry, Echizen. I'll tell you when I'm ready." He said with a faint smile. "But now, Tezuka still has the largest part of my life."

Ryoma smiled at what he had heard before he dozed off into never-never land, where he is one with his brown-haired senpai all the time.

* * *

well... did you like it? :D hehehe... :D I do hope you did... hehehe... :D It's just a very good feeling to hear some feedbacks from you... :D heheheh... :D review, okay? :D hehehe... :D IT's always appreciated... :D hehee... :D

ok... I think I have some explaining to do... :D hehehe... :D well... sad to say... I have fallen out of the fandom of PoT... ironic, isn't it? well.. that's life... :D heheh... :D but I do still support the PoT fandom... :D hehehe... :D maybe, if a miracle would happen, I would fall back to fandom and generate beautiful fics about it... :D hehehe... :D

all the while, with love... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
